With ever-increasing regularity young children are taught music before they reach grammar school. Teaching a child music requires many skills, not the least of which is patience. A young child's learning can be enhanced through playing and having fun. However, there are few, if any, “music learning” toys available.
Enhancing the ability to teach children musical notes and sounds, especially in situations where music teachers and formal music lessons are not accessible, is highly desirable.